


킬트

by YuliaCho



Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 어째 분명히 처음에는 버티 느요물이었는데 갈수록 킬트예찬…예전에 어느분 연성인지는 모르겠는데 킬트 입은 버티를 이렇게저렇게 하는 멘지스 팬아트를 봐서 그런것같다. 매우 좋읍니다.
Relationships: George VI of the United Kingdom/Stewart Menzies
Kudos: 1





	킬트

연회가 한창이었다. 사람들의 말소리와 웃음소리, 발소리가 여기저기에서 들려왔다. 불빛은 굳게 닫힌 문틈 사이로 스며들어 어두운 복도를 비추었다. 복도는 어둡고 고요했다. 하지만 복도와 연결된 무수한 방들 중 하나 에서는 사람의 인기척이 느껴졌다. 그 방은 어두었지만 굳게 닫힌 문 사이로 숨소리와 잔뜩 억눌린 목소리가 새어나왔다.

알버트 왕자의 웃옷은 흐트러진 것 하나 없이 연회장으로 올 때 그대로였다. 하지만 그는 긴 안락의자 구석에 기대어 두 손을 어찌할 줄 모르겠다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그의 킬트 자락은 들어올려져 있었다. 허리춤에 걸고 있던 주머니는 바닥에 떨어진 것 같았다. 하지만 방 안은 어두웠고 빛이라고는 오직 창문에서 새어나오는 달빛 뿐이었기 때문에 그의 다리는 오직 형태만이 보일 뿐이었다.

“스, 스튜…어…”

“말을 더듬는 건 여전하네요, 버티.”

왕자의 킬트 자락이 들어올려진 것에 비해, 멘지스의 옷은 비교적 방 안에 들어올 때와 다른 점이 없었다. 그의 한 손은 왕자의 한쪽 다리를 잡고 있었고, 다른 손은 킬트 자락을 파고들었다. 알버트가 두 손으로 저지해보려 애썼지만, 멘지스가 그의 것을 잡자 알버트는 저도 모르게 새된 소리를 입밖으로 내었다. 그러자 멘지스는 고개를 숙여 알버트의 귓가에 대고 속삭였다.

“소리를 내시면 사람들이 올 지도 모릅니다. 그걸 바라시는 건가요?”

“아, 아니 그럴, 그럴리가 없…”

“그러면 그 손으로 입을 막으시는건 어떨까요.”

멘지스는 약간의 빈정거림을 담아 말했다. 하지만 알버트는 그 말에 두 손으로 입을 가리고는 눈을 꼭 감을 뿐이었다. 눈을 감으면 아무일도 없을거라고 생각하는 것 처럼. 하지만 멘지스는 여기에서 멈추고 싶은 생각은 조금도 없었다. 그는 작게 한숨을 쉬더니, 몸을 낮춰 왼손으로 쥐고 있던 알버트의 것을 입에 물었다.

갑자기 뜨거움이 느껴지자 알버트는 가린 손사이로 입을 크게 벌렸다. 그의 의지와는 다르게, 새어나온 신음소리는 방 안에 울려 퍼졌다. 어쩌면 복도에서 소리가 들렸을 지도 몰랐다. 혀가 움직이자 알버트는 온 몸이 불덩이에 데인 듯 했다. 자신의 입을 막던 한 손은 저절로 상대방의 머리칼을 쥐었다. 다른 손은 어쩔 줄을 모르겠다는 듯이 허공을 헤메이더니 앉아있는 의자를 세게 쥐었다.

이 방으로 들어와 의자에 앉기 전 까지만 해도, 알버트는 어서 이 방을 나가고 싶은 마음 뿐이었다. 하지만 지금 그가 원하는 것은 단 하나였다. 끝을 보는 것. 절정에 더 가까이 다다를수록, 멘지스의 머리카락을 쥔 그의 손이 잡아당겨졌다. 더 깊숙하게, 더 가까이.

환희는 순간이었다. 그 다음은 탈력감이었다. 알버트는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그는 자신이 방금 전 까지만 해도 기쁨으로 온 몸을 떨며 새된 소리를 질렀다는 사실을 잊어버리고 싶었다. 하지만 멘지스가 고개를 들자, 그는 눈앞에 있는 남자와 그 사실을 공유하고 있으며 그렇기 때문에 평생 잊지 못할 것이라는 사실을 다시 한 번 깨닫게 되었다.

멘지스는 알버트를 일으키더니, 이 방 안에서 아무런 일도 없었다는 듯이 그의 옷매무새를 정리해주었다. 그 다음에 그는 손수건을 꺼내 입가를 훔치고는 다시 제자리에 꽂아두었다. 상기된 얼굴로 그를 보고 있는 알버트를 향해 그는 입을 열었다.

“너무 오래 자리를 비우시면 사람들이 의아하게 생각할 수 있습니다. 이만 돌아가시는 편이 좋을 것 같군요.”

그는 문을 열더니 알버트에게 나가라는 몸짓을 취했다. 알버트는 짧게 숨을 쉬더니 바깥으로 나갔다. 복도는 여전히 어두웠으며, 들리는 소리는 연회장에서 나는 소리 뿐이었다. 알버트가 연회장의 문을 열기 직전에, 방금전과 같이 멘지스가 그의 귓가에 대고 속삭였다.

킬트는 꽤 편리하군요, 그렇지 않습니까 왕자 전하?”

그의 말에 문손잡이를 잡고 있던 알버트의 손이 떨렸다. 그 감정은 걱정이라기 보다는 기대감이라고 명명하는것이 더 정확했다.


End file.
